twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:NEligahn/On Playing Zecora
Greetings all and I'll speak to you, some things on my mind that are honest and true. I haven't been giving her the attention she deserves, but I hope this post will help curb my nerves. There are a few things that have been my concerns and it is here I will speak and you will learn. ((Okay, gonna curb it for a bit in the interest of clarity. :P )) This post has been a long time coming and I've been working on how to frame it best. I've had Zecora for a bit and have played her very sparingly. This has been for a few reasons, number one that I've always been EXTREMELY apprehensive about playing a “mane of show character” and the pressures of doing it right. Don't get me wrong, I have NOTHING BUT RESPECT for ANYONE who plays a mane or show character. It's a tremendous challenge that has great rewards but also a great deal of pressure and expectations with it. Zecora herself is a bit of a narrative challenge for me. She's only really appeared in 4 episodes with a real role. So trying to figure out her canon, while keeping it aligned with what others expect of her has been a bit on my mind. This, on top of the fact of having to keep her rhymes flowing and NOT terrible leads me to avoid playing her as much as I should be. I'm going to work on changing that. But with a few requests of the community at large. Whenever Zecora is mentioned, nine times out of ten it is for one of two reasons: Somepony got poison joked or somepony has fallen into some sort of magical malady and need a way to get out of it. The worse ones are when somepony is injured and their first instinct is to seek out Zecora. What follows is how I intend to play Zecora from this time forwards: 1. Zecora is, for all intents and purposes a “witch doctor”. Her specialty lies in potions, unusual plants and magical-type cures. She is NOT a “Doctor” Doctor. I ask everyone not to come to her if you're broken, mangled, hurt, bleeding or otherwise incapacitated, don't seek her out. If you do, she'll direct you to the hospital. The PRIMARY reason for this is reason 2. This also includes part-reattachment, etc. If it's some form of grimdark injury I won't acknowledge you, let alone cure you. 2. Zecora lives in the Everfree Forest. To the VAST majority of ponies, the Everfree is a dark, terrifying place. It's filled with dangerous plants, evil and darkness. Zecora making her home there is why everyone was initially scared of her. I'm going to endeavor to have her exploring the forest a bit more. This is not to say that ponies aren't free to explore it, just that the thought of doing so while hurt, injured and whatnot should be at the back of anypony's mind when you have a perfectly fine hospital. (Hint, check out https://twitter.com/mlp_NurseRHeart for nurse stuff.) 3. Poison Joke. I know it's a plot point a lot of ponies like to use and it can lead to some fun hijinks. But it's implied in the episode Zecora first appears in that the https://twitter.com/mlp_SpaPonies have a supply of the cure. Which I believe Zecora has maintained them with a continual supply. So I ask that if you have a Poison Joke affliction, talk to them. One can only go through the exact same dance (i.e. cure Poison Joke while trying to make the rhyming still work) before it gets old. 4. I see Zecora as more of a guide and a sage, one who's seen the world many times over with advice and such to share. If you're seeking advice, I'm very happy to provide that. 5. I'm very open to new story ideas and such, even random encounters. What'll be TEN TIMES better, though, is if you DM Zecora or request a follow in order to DM. Just don't be upset if Zecora unfollows you after the discussion or scene. Just too much going on for me to keep up with EVERYONE! Then we can work out a time and what specifically you the player are looking for. I want to work with players to make the RP experience even better for both of us. I may add to or change this as time goes on, but this is to establish why I've been apprehensive to fully pick up the reins of Zecora and RP her how she should be RPed. I invite commentary and discussion below if you have any questions and I'll endeavor to answer to the best of my ability. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the feed. Take care. Category:Blog posts